thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vav
The other half of Achievement City's favorite super-powered duo, Vav is something of a prodigy vigilante. He manages to regularly tackle criminal elements despite posessing metahuman traits so subtle, that we've only just recently even documented them. Metahuman Analysis For a while it was believed that Vav actually posessed no super-powers to speak of. However, recent observations have given rise to speculation among the scientific investigation teams that Vav does indeed posess several superhuman traits, and that the man simply excells at concealing them. These abilities are all essentially strict upgrades to normal human functions: augmented strength, quickened reflexes, heightened perception, improved resilience and enhanced regenerative processes. However it's worth noting that while these strengths are all adventageous, they are by no means comprehensive: each of his abilities (save one) are plausibly attainable by a baseline humans. The superhuman element is factored in when one realizes that in order to maintain all of his physical traits he would have to train for every waking moment. If you'd ever met the guy, you'd realize that's obviously not the case. Then there is the matter of his heightened perception: he's not exactly the most observant of folks, yet in combat he never seems to miss an opportunity to strike, no matter how difficult it would be to discern the opening. The recent confrontation with the Enderwolf in our station has provided us with footage that shows Vav's eyes shifting to observe the environment in a scanning pattern, several times faster than a baseline human's eye should be able to move. The fact that he seems able to glean environmental information from such rapid motions suggests a visial system that carries information much more swiftly than a baseline's, allowing him to see and react to things normally too quick for the human eye to trace. Think of it as "Slowmo vision." And yes, I realize how stupid of a name that is. MO Profile Vav operates in Achievement City under the designation "Super-hero." As if the cheap Captain America knock-off uniform wasn't enough to give that away. said uniform is dark blue with bright-red gloves and boots, along with a large V emblazoned across his chest. There's also a bowler-cap shillouette above the V, and they're both colored as if they were cutouts in front of the Union Jack. Because we really need more help in telling that he's British. Aside from his nationality (which isn't much to go on since our friends in the SAS were insulted were insulted if they knew anything about this nut) nothing else remains known about the hero's identity. Which is pretty damn impressive, considering he wears absolutely nothing over his face whatsoever. We're unsure as to how he pulls this off, but we believe a combination of cheating away from observers, his reflexes, and a fairly unimpressive appearance are at least partially to blame. While Vav adamantly refuses lethal options whenever capable, he has nevertheless displayed proficiency in traditional military tactics and the handling of S.W.A.T. level armaments, such as during the Iron Ryan incident. He displays definite signs of military training and devises cunning new tactics on-the-fly whenever he's not to busy being a total idiot. He also commonly acts as X-Ray's partner, and the two together have proven quite proficient in eliminating criminal entities. Threat Level Assessment Vav displays an overall lack of common sense that could possibly be exploited should he go rogue. However, his apparent lack of any sort of non-superhero past is concerning, especially given his apparent training. As his powerset seems almost designed to augment the capacities of a traditional military unit, we are distrustful of Vav on the whole. Even if he does at times seem dumber than a bag of hammers, his tactical prowess hints at the fact that he may just be exceptional at playing dumb. Therefore, Vav will be garnering a threat level above typical metahumans of his class until these unknown factors are identified and asessed. Category:Characters Category:X-Ray and Vav